Fidelity
by Alyiousa
Summary: Fidelity?


**Title** Fidelity

**Pairing** Lupin/Narcissa

**Disclaimer** Belongs to JK and her affiliates, I lay no claim. It's her world, I just play in it.

**Authors Notes** This is set aroundabout when Lupin was running with the werewolves, but you know, nothings exact, and I have creative lisence so ner!

The dingy pub was filled with the mutterings of the wizards down on their luck and at the end of their budget. The Firewhisky was cheap and the decor even cheaper. The barman dried his glasses with a dirty rag and eyed everyone suspiciously.

Remus Lupin sat in one of the darkened corners, his battered robes blending in with the rest of the patrons who graced the pub. He nursed a single shot of Firewhisky, had done so for the past hour. He hadn't shaved in weeks, hadn't eaten a proper meal, this was the first time since God knows when that he had managed to get away from Greyback without raising suspicion. He knew he should have gone back to Grimmauld Place and checked in with the Order, but he preferred to have some alone time. So 

here he was, in a pub that had even lower standards then the cells of Azkaban. Personally he liked it. It was hidden, nondescript. Much like himself.

He nearly missed the door opening and another person entering the bar. It was the faint breeze and aroma of female perfume that alerted him, his strong sense of smell picking up the foreign odor. No woman ever entered this bar, even the staff were all male, no witch in her right mind would ever subject herself to the conditions here. He raised his head curiously, the perfume smelt expensive, not like something the Ladies of the Night might wear and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, his jaw dropping open like something out of a Muggle comedy film

Narcissa Malfoy.

She walked slowly and steadily to the bar, her designer high heels clicking across the dirty floor, the sound echoing ominously. Her perfectly styled hair gleamed even in the dimly lit glow of the fire torches that adorned the walls. Her head was help perfectly straight, her eyes on her destination, the bar.

b"One Firewhisky"/b she asked the barman stiffly, who stared gormlessly at her before stumbling to fulfill her request. He handed her the shot glass with a look of wonderment that someone of her caliber would grace his premises with her presence.

She accepted the glass silently and downed it in one, with barely a wince, a feat that impressed all of the male punters, including Lupin.

"Another" This time both Lupin and the Bartender could hear the underlying desperation in her voice and Lupin watched in disbelief as two more straight shots of Firewhisky went the same way as the first.

It was a surreal scene. The impeccably dressed Narcissa Malfoy, sitting primly on a barstool, downing shots of Firewhisky like it was water. She had yet to speak beyond the three words spoken earlier. She simply downed her current shot and then sat, with her hands clapsed lightly in her lap, eyes glassy and staring at the wall without seeing it at all. Whenever a shot was placed in front of her, she downed it, fished money out of her bag and then resumed her original position.

Lupin rose slowly from his table and crossed quietly over to the wife of one of the most wanted Death Eaters.

"Narcissa" he acknowledged her as quietly as he had joined her and she started in surprise, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Remus" She returned the greeting politely her voice strained.

Lupin slipped into the vacant bar stool next to her, signaling to the bartender to not serve her anymore drinks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her bluntly, but not unkindly, and watched as she fought to keep her facade in tact, her mouth working with unsaid emotions.

"Lucious cheated on me" she stated baldly and Lupin got the feeling she had been desperate to tell someone. "It isn't the first time, but this time it is the time I cannot forgive. He was with..he was with-" Naricissa stopped talking abruptly as her voice cracked with emotion. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "He was with Bella. My sister."

Lupin couldn't say he was surprised, he knew fidelity wasn't common in the Upper classes of society, but to cheat on a wife with her sister was certainly a new low.

"I don't even know why I am telling you this" Narcissa said drily, more to herself then to him, her laugh devoid of all humour.

But Remus knew. She was desperate to tell someone, but for so long her best friends had been her husband and her sister. Particularly her sister. He knew how close they were, Tonks' mother had spoken about it, how growing up she was the odd one out, while those two were always more like friends then sisters.

"I need a drink" she said suddenly, her eyes seeking out those of the bartender.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Remus tried to be the voice of reason, but apparently it was not a voice that Narcissa was willing to listen to.

"I can still see my Husband in bed with my sister, so no, I haven't had nearly enough" she snapped at him, her eyes simultaneously brimming with tears and burning with anger.

Remus laid a hand over hers, his eyes softening as she tensed instantly.

"It's okay" he told her gently, sincerely and Narcissa found herself unable to be strong anymore. One tear slipped out from her eyes, then another, then another until she was quietly sobbing in front of him. He drew her into his arms, not being able to bear the sight of a woman crying and hurting. Even if it was the wife of a Death Eater. He stroked her pale blonde hair and whispered inaudible words of comfort to her.

Narcissa pulled herself away slightly and stared up into Remus' hooded eyes, her hands resting gently on his chest.

"Take me away" she asked him softly "Make me forget"

Remus knew what she was asking and to his own surprise he found himself nodding, she felt soft and warm in his arms and for so long he had been cold inside. Smiling gratefully up at him Narcissa leaned up and whispered where they should go. Pulling her back into him, Remus Disapparated the pair of them away.

Minutes after they left, two more figures walked through the door. The newcomers wrinkled their noses in disgust at their surroundings and marched imperiously to the bar.

A slightly deranged looking woman, with messy dark hair and sunken eyes called the bartender over.

"Have you seen this woman?" She demanded of him, and he nodded slowly, confused over the arrival of three new patrons in the space of one night.

"Where is she now?" The tall blonde man asked coolly, his fingers caressing the snake adorned on his walking stick.

"She left sir, with another man, Lupin his name" the bartender told the pair hesitantly, feeling a sense of relief wash over him when the woman grinned.

"Didn't I tell you Lucious?! Didn't I tell you my Cissy could trick anyone into doing anything??" She smiled smugly up at the man apparently called Lucious and he almost rolled her eyes at her as he replied impatiently.

"Yes Bellatrix, you did tell me that she would convince the Werewolf to accompany her" he told her wearily "Come, time to surprise our old friend Remus" Lucious stalked out of the bar, his robes flouncing out behind him. Bellatrix watched him leave and then turned to the bartender, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you." she told him, slipping a bag full of money over the bar before she also took her leave, meeting with Lucious outside and both Apparating to where they knew the Werewolf would be.


End file.
